Welcome Back, Sammy
by the-devious-Y
Summary: "I'm your soul, Sammy" The kid giggled, as he walked to the man on the bed. Sam's eyes widened in surprise. His soul? No he got rid of that in the pit, it can't be here! Robo!sam/young!sam.


**She's back! Hey guys. Guess whose back to fill your little pervy, smut quota? that's right! Van go!.. No that's not what you guessed? Oh well. This little bit is for the kink meme the original prompt was:** _Robo!Sam/young!sam,See the pairing. Time travel, curse, etc just make it happen. I don't care who bottoms. Non-con, dub-con, consensual whatever you want. Any kinks and as many as you like except for scat, waterspots and monging. I want young sam to be older than 16 years old, too. _**which as you know left the oh so many possibilities up to me. **

**so yeah enjoy!**

**warning this story contains:**_ man sex, underage sex, umm... masturbation?(and/or, depending on how you look at it ^_^') incest, mild bondage._

Welcome back, Sammy.

Sam grunted as he pulled at the cuffs that chained him to the bed below. He had only been in the panic room for 6 hours now, but it felt like he had been there forever. Why did he have to be here anyway? Ok sure, he had tried to kill bobby but could you really blame him, he had good reasons!

"And what would those reasons be?" Sam tensed and scanned the room for any sign of where the voice had come from. The owner of the voice sat on the desk staring at him with big, soul filled eyes.

"I-I thought I got rid of you with the demon blood?" Sam tried to fight his instinct, but he started pulling at the steel cutting into his wrists. The younger version of himself giggled and hopped off the old desk.

"Sorry but you're stuck with me or yourself I guess" the little figment said contemplating the statement.

"That doesn't matter, why are you here now?" Sam tried not yell. The younger he tilted his head to the side. Wow he really does look like a dog.

"Didn't they tell you?" he looked honestly surprised.

"Tell me what?"

"You need to be adjusted." the younger smiled; it was slightly wicked like he had just said a dirty inside joke.

"Adjusted to what, wait who are you?" Sam yelled.

"I'm your soul, Sammy" The kid giggled, as he walked to the man on the bed. Sam's eyes widened in surprise. His soul? No he got rid of that in the pit, it can't be here!

"Oh, but I am Sammy" the younger hummed as he straddled the elder's chest "and I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." With every word he inched closer and closer, until he was an inch from his lips. Then stopped, in his eyes Sam could see amusement mix with something less innocent.

"Why did you…ngg" he knew why he stopped. He groaned, bucking into the small hand massaging his dick through his jeans.

"That's why", the younger smirked against Sam, licking the line of his lips. "mhm you got bigger since I left, was it all the sluts?" Sam moaned at the dirty talk his younger self was spouting. He would never admit it, but god he loved dirty talk.

"You do now?" Sam could feel him smirk against his neck. "Isn't that naughty though?" the younger ground his hips in emphasis.

"god ,yes" Sam squirmed his pants getting unbearably tight. The younger's licking began to lower until he got to fabric. He pulled back and pouted, if it had been a different situation Sam would have said it was cute.

"you're wearing far too much" he smirked and ripped the fabric in two "much better" he cooed before diving in to lick and suck at the rippling flesh he hadn't seen in over a year. Sam bucked and moaned as his soul went lower and lower. Soon it had reached the hem of his jeans. He tugged the button and zipper down with his teeth, shimmying down the denim and boxers that clung to his hot thighs.

"Wow, getting a hard on for yourself there's got to be a law against that somewhere" the younger said as he licked the man, letting his tongue sweep idly over the head. "mmh… tastes like whore" he said licking his lips relishing the flavor of hot flesh. Sam bucked up trying to encase his dick in the wet heat of his soul's mouth.

"mh, please" he whimpered, feeling his soul grin.

"what a slut" he chuckled , deep-throating him. Sam yelped at the feeling of sudden heat around his cock.

"so good" Sam breathed out. His soul moaned around Sam's cock causing him to buck in the mouth he was fucking. "Please", Sam moaned incoherently as he rocked into the hot mouth harder.

"Close" Sam groaned, only making the younger bob his head faster. "God" he moaned as he came. And all at once the world was…good.

Sam shook as he came down from his orgasm. His soul was licking the remnants of come left on his lips.

"So why don't you want me back" his soul said licking his fingers.

"Kill me" Sam panted, his eyes were cloudy, but he tired to focus on kid on his lap.

"kill you?" he said pulling his own pants down his legs "why would I want to kill you?" the younger ran his hand along his back side, till he reached his entrance. Then he slowly pushed in himself, groaning at the feeling. Sam tried to come up with a good answer but he was way too interested in watching his soul prepare himself. Just watching him mew and grind down on his own fingers, made his erection spring back to life.

When his soul decided he was ready he pulled out his fingers and lined himself up with the older man.

"You ready for me back, Sam?" his soul asked, his eyes screamed 'please'. Sam gulped; his mind screamed 'no! He's tricking you, say no you idiot!'

"Yes" he groaned. His soul smiled genially happy. Then he dropped himself down, he yelped at the sudden fullness.

Sam moaned at the feeling of tight, heat around his dick. it felt so good, his soul riding his dick up and down. God it was bliss. Sam felt his soul lean forward and whisper in his ear.

"PC tibi me corpore et animo. Tu ad sensum amoris olim scivit." He recited panting every other word. Sam felt sudden warmth in his chest. No not warmth. Searing. Blazing. Burning! He started to yell. The room started to glow, blinding white. Sam had to shut his eyes, so they wouldn't melt. He then herd a small whisper in the back of his mind.

"Welcome home, Sammy".

**Translation: **_PC tibi me corpore et animo. Tu ad sensum amoris olim scivit=I bind myself to thou body and mind. So thou can feel the love once felt by thee._

**So do what's usually done. READ&REVIEW!**


End file.
